Quel est ce sentiment ?
by Martelca
Summary: Castiel, à travers de plusieurs sentiments... Petits one-shots sur le Destiel.
1. Inquiétude

**Titre** : Qu'est-ce sentiment ?** Chapitre 1** : L'inquiétude.

**Pairing**: Dean/Castiel

**Rating**: K+

**Dislaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

**Notes** : Hello ! =) C'est mon tout premier écrit sur la superbe série Supernatural, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ ! Je posterais ici des petits one-shot qui se suivront un peu comme une fanfic =).

Ah ! En plus d'être une très grande fan de cette série, je suis ultra fan du **Destiel** (deanxcas), donc vous êtes prévenus ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas lire des sentiments amoureux entre deux garçons… vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! XD Néanmoins pour ce one shot et le prochain, le destiel sera très léger.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

C'était au milieu de la nuit, vers les 04h00 du matin.

Castiel savait qu'il devait venir à la rencontre de son protégé suite à la citation de son nom. Il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi celui-ci l'appelait le cri qu'il avait entendu lui avait provoqué une boule dans l'estomac. Un nom crié avec tourment. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il en danger ?

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où il venait d'apparaitre.

Il comprit tout de suite qu'il était dans un motel lorsqu'il aperçut un lit. Dean y était couché. L'ange eut un soupir de soulagement, il allait bien.

Castiel s'approcha de son chevet et le regarda dormir.

Dean avait le souffle court, laissant échapper des gémissements étouffés. Et son corps était parcouru par des spasmes. Il faisait donc un cauchemar, encore un parmi tant d'autres.

Des fois, l'ange se demandait s'il lui arrivait de faire de beaux rêves reposants. Il avait remarqué que l'humain était fatigué au réveil lorsque celui-ci avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce genre de besoin, lui qui ne dormait pas.

Dean se battait toujours contre le mal, se confrontant à monstres et démons. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'esprit tranquille ? De plus, il était toujours anxieux pour ses proches. Comme Sam ou Bobby.

D'ailleurs, où était le frère cadet ? Castiel sentit sa présence dans la pièce d'à côté. Une cloison séparait donc leurs deux chambres.

Il se sentait inutile, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le débarrasser de tous ces cauchemars. Si seulement il le pouvait…

Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Le voir ainsi se débattre contre ses démons.

Quel était ce sentiment ? De l'inquiétude ?

« C-Cass ! »

Pourquoi l'appelait-il dans ses rêves ? Son état ne s'améliorait pas.

Il devait impérativement arrêter son tourment, alors il posa une main sur sa joue ce qui calma aussitôt le cœur de Dean qui désormais respirait normalement.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sur le moment, l'apaiser.

Castiel se sentait rassuré, sa douleur au ventre avait disparu.

« Cass ? »

L'ange retira immédiatement sa main du visage dans ses pensées, il avait oublié de le faire. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, qu'il ait connaissance de sa visite. L'inquiétude reprit le dessus, son protégé allait sans doute lui demander ce qu'il fichait là, si proche de lui.

« Tu vas bien.»

L'ange haussa les sourcils tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il ne s'y attendait pas à entendre ces mots.

De plus, cela ne sonnait pas comme une question mais comme une affirmation. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas.

« Merci Cass.»

« Ce n'est rien Dean.»

Le sourire aux lèvres, Dean referma les yeux.

Et l'ange le surveilla quelques instants, se rassurant qu'il dorme bien.

Par la suite, le chasseur se retrouva à nouveau seul.

* * *

Une petite review please ? :)

Le prochain est terminé, j'attends un peu pour le poster ^^. A+ !


	2. Colère

**Chapitre 2** : La colère.

**Personnages** : Dean/Castiel et Sam.

**Rating**: K+

**Dislaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

**Résumé**: Dean est à l'hôpital et Cas est en colère.

**Notes** : Hello! =) Voici le deuxième petit one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Guest et Chazouarmelle pour leur review *hug* ça fait super plaisir ! ^w^.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Dean aurait pu mourir ce jour-là.

Et c'était de sa faute, sa seule et unique faute.

« Hé, Cas ! »

Pourquoi l'ange était-il venu ici ? Alors que cette douleur étrange ne voulait pas le quitter ? Dans cet endroit trop propre, trop aseptisé et trop blanc. Si blanc que le couloir où il se trouvait semblait mener directement au paradis.

Castiel ne bougea pas, droit comme un i, craintif de s'approcher. Désireux d'être au plus loin de cette porte qu'il fixait depuis son arrivée, avant que Sam y sorte. Le jeune Winchester vint alors à sa rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était bon signe.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda l'ange lorsque le jeune homme était face à lui.

« Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, il voulait déjà que je lui apporte de la tarte aux pommes !»

Dean allait bien, c'était le plus important. L'ange était certes rassuré mais la boule qui s'était nichée dans sa gorge ne l'avait pas quitté. Comment Sam pouvait-il lui sourire ? Il ne le méritait tellement pas.

« Et il m'a aussi dit que si je te voyais, il fallait que je t'amène par la peau des fesses ! »

« Par la peau des… ? » répéta l'ange la tête de côté.

« Oublie, Dean veut te voir, c'est tout. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas… pas maintenant…

« Merci, c'est grâce à toi. »

« … »

Dean était à l'hôpital. Par sa faute... Et il le remerciait ? Ils devraient plutôt lui en vouloir… Décidément, il ne comprenait pas ces humains…

Ne supportant pas le poids de la culpabilité, Castiel se retourna, prêt à quitter les lieux. Ce qui alerta Sam :

« Eh ! Attends, tu ne vas pas le voir ? »

« Je ne veux pas le déranger. Au revoir Sam. »

Surpris, le chasseur l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à se retourner.

« Ça lui ferait plaisir que tu ailles le voir, tu sais ? Tu n'es quand même pas venu jusqu'ici pour te balader dans les couloirs de l'hôpital? »

Au fait, si. Il espérait trouver Sam, pour avoir des nouvelles de son frère.

Castiel savait que Dean allait bien, il le ressentait. Mais il voulait que Sam le lui confirme.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait besoin que quelqu'un d'autre le lui certifie.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Un Dean couvert de sang, inconscient dans ses bras…

Il était venu trop tard. Dean n'aurait jamais été dans un lit d'hôpital, s'il l'avait sauvé à temps.

Il était un incapable qui ne pouvait même pas prendre soin de son protégé.

« Hé, ça va Castiel ? »

Cela se voyait-il, qu'il s'en voulait ?

Le jeune chasseur le trouvait bien trop pensif et s'était d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi l'ange n'était pas au chevet de son frère ce qu'il aurait naturellement fait. Quelque chose clochait et il avait une petite idée du pourquoi.

« Il est en vie, d'accord ? N'oublie pas que si tu n'avais pas été là, il ne serait peut-être plus avec nous. »

Rien que d'imaginer qu'il y aurait pu lui arriver pire, Castiel vit rouge.

Sam tapota son épaule.

«Je vais manger, toi, tu vas tout de suite le voir. »

L'ange l'évita du regard ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'il refusait.

«Ou, si tu préfères, je vais lui dire que t'es venu mais que tu ne voulais pas le voir. Et ça, ça va surement le blesser... »

«Tu as gagné, je vais le voir. » dit précipitamment l'ange sur le coup de la panique, ce qui fit sourire Sam.

«Bien, à plus ! »

oOo

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement quand il décida enfin de pénétrer dans la chambre.

« Je commençais à me demander si tu passerais me rendre visite Cass. » dit l'occupant de la pièce avec une voix faible.

Dean était allongé sur un lit et le fixa avec un petit sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Toutefois, cela fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit l'ainé des Winchester reliée à une machine et couvert de bandages. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital et Castiel détestait ça…

Si seulement il était venu à temps pour le sauver !

Et Dean était de nouveau ici. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su le protéger... Parce que quand il l'avait senti en danger, il n'avait pu le rejoindre tout de suite…

Castiel s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis désolé, Dean… »

Dean sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'observa longuement, souhaitant apercevoir quel était son problème.

Castiel, après quelques instants, évita son regard qu'il trouvait pesant. Il se sentait tellement…

« Faut pas être en colère, Cass. Je vais bien. »

L'ange ne le dévisagea plus. Il avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais les yeux de Dean lui montraient qu'il le savait déjà.

«Tu es blessé… »

« Arrête ça tout de suite. »

Castiel se tût. Il avait soudainement envie de quitter les lieux quand le regard du chasseur se fit plus dur.

« Mon ange gardien m'a sauvé la vie je te rappelle. »

« ! »

Castiel resta sans voix. Avant-il bien entendu ?

Quand il vit Dean mal à l'aise, fixant le mur derrière lui, il réalisa que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai.

L'ange s'était toujours considéré comme son ange gardien, et Dean venait de le lui rappeler. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ces mots de ses lèvres.

« Alors tu vas arrêter de bouder comme un bébé ? C'est vraiment gênant » dit Dean un peu rouge.

« Dean… »

« Hm ? »

« Merci »

L'ange sourit enfin.

* * *

Une petite review ? =)

Le prochain est presque terminé et ça va enfin bouger (un peu mais sûrement) entre ces deux là, et Sam va un peu s'en mêler! :D

A+


	3. Confusion

**Chapitre 3** : La confusion.

**Personnages** : Dean/Castiel et Sam.

**Rating**: K+

**Dislaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

**Résumé**: Castiel provoque une situation qui le rend confus. Qu'arrive-t-il à Dean ?

**Notes** : Hello! =) Voici le troisième ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures ! Ça fait plaisir *hug*

Pour ce one-shot, je n'avais pas prévu de l'écrire comme ça. J'avais choisi la "tristesse" et non "la confusion". Mais en l'écrivant j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, finalement ce qui devait être un one-shot un peu triste, bah non c'est devenu un petit délire où je me suis bien amusée!

En plus, je ne sais pas vous, mais les spoils de la saison 8 me tuent carrément. Je vais pas supporter émotionnellement cette saison XD.

Sur ce blabla, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

« Allez, je suis sûr que c'est réciproque ! »

« Sam, je t'ai déjà dit non ! Hors de question que je lui parle de ça ! »

« Parler de quoi ? »

L'ainé des Winchester sursauta à ces paroles, et se retourna brutalement pour faire face à l'ange en trench-coat.

Il fit un pas en arrière. À son goût, ils étaient beaucoup trop proches.

« Cass ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire d'arrêter d'apparaitre comme ça sur mon dos ?!

« Je ne suis pas sur ton dos… »

Castiel le regarda d'un air désolé, mais tout de même, Dean devrait avoir l'habitude. Pourquoi celui-ci avait-il un air troublé sur le visage ?

Sam, qui était au coin de la pièce sur son ordinateur portable, ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un gros sourire. Ses recherches attendront, ce qui se passait devant lui était vraiment plus intéressant !

« Oui, Dean. Parler de quoi ? » Répéta-t-il malicieusement.

« Sam, va te faire foutre ! » Dit l'ainé avec une certaine irritation, avant de quitter subitement la pièce et en claquant la porte.

La force fut telle que le tableau, qui était cloué à la cloison, tomba au sol.

Castiel et Sam regardèrent cette porte dans le silence pendant un court un instant. Celui-ci fut rompu par le cadet qui laissa échapper un léger rire. Alors que Castiel, le regarda avec l'expression « j'ai manqué un épisode ? ».

Pourquoi Dean s'était-il mit en colère ? Et pourquoi les avait-il quittés brusquement ? Ce n'était quand même pas pour cette histoire d'_espace personnel _?

À y réfléchir, c'était fort probable. Dean s'était enflammé dès son arrivée…

Castiel ne voyait pas où était le mal à cela. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que le chasseur n'appréciait pas, mais quand même !

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Ne pût s'empêcher de demander l'ange.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il a juste un problème de cœur. »

Un problème de cœur ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Castiel aurait pu penser à quelque chose de grave, mais le sourire du chasseur lui prouvait le contraire.

« Dean est malade ? »

« Non, non ! »

Cette fois-ci, Sam se mit à rire, beaucoup trop au goût de l'ange. Dean allait mal, il pourrait au moins se soucier un peu pour son frère !

« Ce n'est pas drôle Sam ! »

« Désolé, c'est juste qu'il… pense beaucoup trop à un certain ange… »

Sam disait cela avec un grand sourire, tout en le regardant avec une certaine insistance, du haut vers le bas et du bas vers le haut. En effet, Castiel avait de quoi se sentir visé…

C'était évident maintenant, il ne comprenait plus rien !

« Tu parles de moi ? »

Le chasseur confirma avec un hochement de tête.

Donc pour résumé : Dean avait quitté les lieux, furieux, car qu'il avait un "problème de cœur" parce qu'il pensait trop à lui.

Castiel resta pensif un instant, les sourcils froncés sous le regard amusé du jeune Winchester.

Que Dean pensait trop à lui…d'accord, lui aussi pensait beaucoup à l'humain. Alors pourquoi un problème de cœur ? Peut-être qu'il pensait à lui de manière négative…

Ah non ! Dean ne pouvait pas être fâché contre lui quand même ?!

Toutefois, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait l'être. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Dean était de bonne humeur…

Il devrait peut-être envisager de ne plus apparaitre aussi proche de lui, ou d'être trop curieux.

C'était vraiment la confusion dans sa tête.

«Pourquoi ? » tenta l'ange.

« C'est à lui qu'il faut demander. »

Et zut, il allait devoir en parler personnellement au principal concerné. Dean n'était pas une personne qui se dévoilait facilement. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Un humain, c'était vraiment compliqué.

Mais cette histoire le travaillait, il n'avait donc pas d'autres choix.

Castiel s'était volatilisé.

Sam, de son coté, depuis qu'il connaissait le grand secret de Dean, jubilait. Non seulement parce qu'il avait trouvé le sujet sur lequel embêter son frère, mais aussi parce que ses doutes s'étaient enfin confirmés.

Cependant, il souhaitait vraiment les aider ces deux-là, et il espérait particulièrement que Dean ne lui en veuille pas trop d'avoir mené l'ange sur une piste de son secret.

oOo

« Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fous sur la banquette arrière de mon bébé ? »

Dean avait senti son arrivé contrairement au matin même. Cela réconforta Castiel, qui désormais se trouva sur le siège à côté du conducteur.

L'ange avait appréhendé qu'il se mette encore en colère s'il s'était assis proche de lui.

« Dean ! »

« Oh là, quand tu dis mon nom comme ça, c'est pas bon signe. »

Castiel examina son visage qui s'était légèrement crispé. Apparemment, le début de leur conversation était mal engagé. Dean était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ? »

Dean le regarda enfin. Et cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour d'être confus.

« Hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Sam m'a… »

L'impala s'arrêta brusquement à la citation de ce nom, les bousculant vers l'avant. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres voitures sur la route.

Dean vit rouge et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se promit de disputer son frère dès qu'il le verrait. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

Castiel en plus d'y voir de la colère, y vit du désarroi. Qu'arrivait-il à son protégé ?

« Nom de dieu ! Je vais le butter ce -»

« Tu blasphèmes, Dean. »

« C'est pas le problème Cass! Raconte ! Il a osé te dire quoi ?! »

« Que tu avais un problème de cœur, a-t-il dit. »

Le chasseur se calma aussitôt et le regarda avec un air surpris. Pis quelques secondes plus tard, il pouffa de rire. Non, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

Les Winchester avaient sérieusement un problème aujourd'hui, ne pût s'empêcher de penser l'ange. Cette fois-ci, ça le vexa un peu. Comme quand Dean l'avait traité de bébé en trench-coat.

« Hé, fais pas cette tête Cass ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu sais ? » Le rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

« Mais pourquoi alors ? Il a ajouté que c'était parce que tu pensais beaucoup à moi. J'y suis donc forcément pour quelque chose, non ? » Demanda l'ange dans un calme olympien, désormais rassuré.

Le sourire du chasseur s'effaça de suite et son visage se décomposa.

Castiel posait beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus perspicace ? Tout serait beaucoup plus simple…

Désolé Sam, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Il venait à peine de se l'accepter.

Et comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à Castiel ? Lui, qui n'avait jamais connu ce genre de relation.

A vrai dire, Dean non plus. Puisque l'ange était dans le corps d'un homme.

Et maintenant, que devait-il lui dire ? Le regard de l'ange se faisait plus impatient et il ne le lâchait pas.

La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était carrément stressante.

« Disons que… »

Le chasseur remit sa voiture en marche. Observer la route était devenu beaucoup plus captivant.

« Que… tu m'es précieux Cass… »

Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Dean n'osait même plus le regarder. C'était vraiment trop gênant. C'était comme une déclaration, non ? Il espérait que non.

Cela le fit paniquer quelque peu et il voulut changer de sujet au plus vite. Le but était de rassurer son ange, non ? Maintenant que c'était fait, il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent d'autre chose ! Ça urgeait.

« Ah ! J'étais sur le chemin pour acheter de quoi manger ! Tu viens avec moi ? Et si tu veux que je change de musique, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Peut-être que tu en as marre d'écouter du Metallica. Et puis… »

« Tu m'es précieux aussi, Dean »

Le chasseur se calma aussitôt et le regarda. Castiel était rayonnant, éblouissant, il avait vraiment l'air heureux. Le sourire qu'il faisait…

Dean allait devenir fou.

« Dean, tu es tout rouge. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Et Castiel n'avait rien compris.

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Faites-le moi savoir ! ;) A+

Le prochain sera pas pour tout de suite x_X, je suis allée en France pour la Yaoi Yuri Con ^^ (un jour, je serais dans un stand là-bas, nah è_é!). Sinon le prochain sera "tristesse".


	4. Tristesse

**Chapitre 3** : La tristesse.

**Personnages** : Dean/Castiel et Sam.

**Rating**: K+

**Dislaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

**Résumé**: Dean, sans le vouloir, a réussi à blesser l'ange. Castiel se remet en question.

**Notes**: Hello! =) Voici le quatrième et avant dernier chapitre ! je m'excuse vraiment pour le grand retard ! J'ai profité des vacances pour le terminer. Je dois aussi avouer que je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre... et à mon avis le thème tristesse ne lui convient pas. J'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire !

Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains, il y aura une suite pour "Blind love", le new chapitre est à moitié écrit. Et j'ai aussi commencé une nouvelle fanfic Destiel que je posterais bientôt ;).

Sur ce blabla, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

A l'abri des regards, Castiel était arrivé à destination... Devant un motel isolé au bord d'une route. Et qui dit motel, dit Winchester.

L'ange ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer. C'était une perte de temps, de ne pas apparaître devant les deux frères comme il avait pour habitude de faire... Mais cette fois-ci, il désirait faire son entrée dans les règles, afin de ne pas les surprendre. C'est-à-dire, arriver devant leur porte.

Il entra et monta directement à l'étage. Il se présentait dans ces lieux pour la première fois, mais inutile de rappeler que l'ange savait où il devait se rendre.

Une fois dans l'étendu couloir, l'ange fut surpris d'entendre des voix venant de l'autre bout du chemin. Certainement, il savait à qui elles appartenaient... ils n'étaient pas discrets.

Qu'arrivait-il encore aux deux frères ? Pourvu que ça ne soit pas à nouveau l'une de ces disputes qu'ils avaient pour habitude d'avoir…

Il sourcilla et s'avança vers la porte de la chambre.

Plus il se rapprochait et plus il parvenait à entendre leur dialogue. En premier lieu, il semblerait qu'ils avaient eu quelques problèmes avec leur dernière chasse.

Une fois devant la porte, il remarqua que celle-ci était entrouverte.

Vu l'étendue de leur dispute, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait les déranger. L'ange trouvait irrespectueux d'être ainsi derrière la porte et de les entendre discuter, si on pouvait appeler cela discuter.

Il désira donc s'éloigner... Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix tranchante. Et pas celle de n'importe qui...

La voix colérique de Dean.

Sa colère était-elle, qu'il oubliait toute idée de rentrer. Il préférait rester en retraite, attendre que la tempête cesse. C'est ce qu'il fallait toujours faire quand Dean était de mauvaise humeur.

Sam, quant à lui, semblait vouloir calmer son aîné.

C'était un peu inquiétant, qu'arrivait-il à Dean pour qu'il soit aussi en colère ? Il était désormais curieux...

« Je déteste ces fils de putes d'anges ! »

Oh... d'accord.

Castiel soupira. Dean avait encore eu des différends avec ses frères et sœurs.

Ce n'était, en effet, pas le bon moment pour leur rendre visite. Lui qui voulait être utile pour leur prochaine chasse.

Et Dean ne mâchait pas ses mots…

« Tout ce qu'ils savent faire, c'est faire chier le monde ! Ils pensent qu'à leurs petites personnes, à leur fichu Dieu. Pas foutu de penser par eux-mêmes !»

Castiel eut un tic nerveux.

Ce n'était pas agréable à entendre. Étant lui-même un ange, il avait du mal à ne pas se sentir visé par ces paroles…

Pensait-il qu'à sa petite personne ? Bien sûr que non, il en était persuadé. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas choisi d'aider ces humains. Il n'aurait jamais pris la décision de suivre Dean...

Le plus âgé des Winchester pourrait avoir plus de respect pour les siens…

Même s'il savait… au fond de lui... qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort...

Une douleur vint se nicher dans sa poitrine. Il détestait ainsi douter de ce qu'il était, de ses croyances et de son existence. Etait-il un être mauvais ?

L'ange fixa toujours cette porte, comme hypnotisé...

« Ce sont vraiment des salopards ! Si j'en vois un, je te jure de le buter !

Sam allait répondre mais ce qu'il vit désormais le paniqua quelque peu. Face à lui, Castiel venait d'apparaître derrière Dean. Et il remarqua tout de suite le regard de l'ange dans les vagues...

Il devait vite faire signe à son frère de se taire. Mais c'était mal parti, l'autre chasseur était ravagé par la colère.

« Dean, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. » Essaya-t-il de le résonner.

« QUE JE M'ENERVE PAS ?! Je peux plus les voir ! Ces fils de putes ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! »

Ne pas leur faire confiance ? Assurément, ces paroles ne le concernaient pas... n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi doutait-il maintenant ? Non, bien sûr qu'il avait confiance en lui... Mince, c'était quoi cette étrange sensation qu'il ressentait ?

« Dean, tais-toi ! »

Castiel osa enfin bouger ses lèvres pour lui poser une question. « Dean…Tu penses cela de tous les anges ? »

« Évidemment ! » Ce mot était sorti brusquement de sa bouche sans aucune hésitation. Et cela fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Dean sursauta, il se rendit enfin compte de la présence de l'ange et de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. Il regretta de suite.

Que faisait Castiel ici ?

Il se retourna avec appréhension pour faire face à un ange qui le dévisageait... Merde, il venait de faire une grosse connerie.

« Cass... »

Lorsque celui-ci n'osait pas le voir dans les yeux, cela n'envisageait rien de bon... Et cela se confirma lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre...

L'ange avait disparu.

« Cass ! » cria-t-il désormais contrarié envers lui-même. « Putain, qu'est-ce que je peux être con !»

Sam leva les yeux aux ciels, il ne manquait plus que ça. Voila qu'il allait devoir supporter leur petit malentendu.

« Franchement Dean, des fois je me dis que Castiel te mérite pas. ..»

« Oh ça va, la ferme ! »

Lui aussi il le pensait. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'un cadeau...

Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui le concernait était-il devenu si compliqué ?

Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire avant la présence de l'ange était désormais oublié. Sa haine envers les anges aussi.

Que pensait-il de lui désormais ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? C'était sur le coup de la colère...

Non les anges n'étaient pas tous pareils... l'ange en trench-coat était tellement différent...

« Cass, viens ici, il faut qu'on parle ...»

Aucune réponse...

« S'il te plait Cass... »

Toujours rien...

« Merde… » Soupira Dean, se sentant désormais mal. Il ferma les yeux et pensa fort à l'ange, avec espoir que celui-ci revienne dans la pièce.

« Il reviendra Dean, ne t'en fais pas. » finit par dire son frère se voulant rassurant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Trois jours plus tard, en fin de journée, Samuel Winchester était devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable pour des recherches sur leur affaire en cours. Son frère était sorti. Ils enquêtaient sur d'étranges disparitions... Peut-être que les démons étaient derrière tout ça.

Sam, alors qu'il cherchait à en savoir plus sur les victimes, releva la tête et sursauta devant la nouvelle présence dans la chambre.

Castiel était à table, assit sur la chaise face à lui.

« Bonjour Sam. »

Le chasseur avait failli renverser son portable au sol. Il était encore moins habitué à ses soudaines apparitions, contrairement à son frère. Il se retient de lui en faire la remarque, après tout il était heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de l'ange.

En effet, ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis sa soudaine disparition. Dean n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler mais en vain. Cela l'avait mis dans une humeur massacrante... de mauvaise compagnie. Lorsqu'il se reprochait quelque chose, il pouvait être parfois désagréable. Il était donc grand temps que l'ange revienne, Sam ne supportait plus cette ambiance. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'expliquer... du moins il l'espérait.

« Castiel, on commençait à s'inquiéter ! » dit-il les sourcils froncés. « Dean n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler ! »

« Je sais...Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas. »

Évidemment, qu'il savait. Il était toujours à son écoute, aucun doutes là-dessus. Tout de même... pourquoi avoir pris autant de temps ? Peut-être avait-il d'autres choses à faire ? Cela l'étonnait tout de même. Sam pouvait comprendre que l'ange avait été blessé par son frère, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas répondre aux appels.

« Dean vient de partir mais tu- »

« Je sais. » le coupa-t-il.

« Oh, je vois. »

L'ange était donc venu le voir lui. Il réalisa qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion d'homme à... ange, sur son frère. Il pouvait le sentir de loin désormais.

« Je suis désolé si je te dérange. »

Le déranger ? Bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire ! Il ne pourrait jamais laisser tomber l'un de ses amis, ami qu'il considérait comme un frère.

Castiel paraissait soucieux, à voir son visage... Il n'était pas dans son assiette.

Le chasseur était désormais curieux. Il ferma son portable et regarda l'ange, en lui montrant ainsi qu'il était à son écoute.

« Hé... Dean ne le pensait pas. Tu devrais lui demander pourquoi il était énervé ce jour-là. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe, je sais que Dean ne le pensait pas. »

« Explique-moi alors ce qui te préoccupe. »

Désormais gêné, Castiel observa la table, n'osant plus porter son regard sur son ami. Il savait à quoi s'attendre en ayant pris le choix de venir lui parler, que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.

Par où commencer ?

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Dean... s'il pensait que tous les anges étaient identiques, et que celui-ci avait répondu par l'affirmative... Cela lui avait en effet causé une étrange douleur... Le fait d'imaginer que Dean pouvait le détester, parce qu'il était un ange, lui était insupportable.

Ce ne fut qu'ensuite avoir quitté les lieux, en prenant du recul, qu'il comprit le ridicule de cette situation. Il avait vite réagi à cela, alors que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et cela c'était confirmé lorsqu'il avait entendu son protégé. L'entendre dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait agi comme un idiot, que jamais il ne pourrait le détester, qu'au contraire... Dean tenait un peu à lui et cela l'avait rassuré...

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il triste ?

Castiel avait tiré de cet événement une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Penser que Dean ne pourrait pas lui faire confiance et qu'il ne l'aimait pas... l'avait vraiment secoué.

Autrefois, cela n'aurait eu aucune importance à ses yeux. Mais désormais, il avait l'impression que c'était plus qu'important. Qu'il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait.

Au fond de lui, cela avait toujours été évident... cependant, c'était devenu beaucoup plus fort. L'aîné des Winchester était le seul qu'il ne voudrait jamais décevoir.

Il était plus qu'un simple humain. Il avait ses défauts comme chaque être, mais il aimait tout de lui : son cœur, sa personnalité, son humanité, ses craintes, ... tout.

Et c'était justement cela qui le tracassait. Il tenait énormément à ce chasseur, mais ce sentiment qu'il ressentait n'était sans doute pas réciproque. Et sûrement jamais...

Cela l'attristait.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer cela à Sam ? Il ne voulait pas paraître ridicule. Surtout que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Dean... Il se posait beaucoup de questions à son égard et il avait une certaine appréhension à lui faire face.

« Je... » Par où commencer ? Il se sentait un peu coupable de le déranger ainsi, alors qu'il avait plus important à faire. Il tenta de le regarder. Sam l'encourageait à continuer, il était un ami formidable. « Je n'aime pas penser que Dean ne pourrait pas... » Il posa cette fois-ci son regarda vers le sol. Que dire, que dire ? « ... m'apprécier. »

Sam d'abord surpris, ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Où est-ce que l'ange allait-il chercher ça ?

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » Castiel le regarda, interrogateur. « Il t'apprécie plus que tu le crois ! Tu peux avoir ma parole ! » Cela ne semblait pas le rassurer pour autant. Apparemment, il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je voudrais qu'il... » L'ange soupira.

Sam, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, prit la décision de l'aider un peu. Castiel avait des difficultés à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Et le chasseur voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il n'était pas aveugle contrairement à eux.

« Castiel... est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » Il devait intervenir et discuter de ce qui le préoccupait, c'est-à-dire : Dean. Il était certain que l'ange aimait son frère. Etait-il triste que Dean ne l'apprécie pas comme il le désirait ?

« Bien sûr Sam. »

« Que ressens-tu pour mon frère? »

La tête de coté, Castiel se fit la remarque que c'était une très bonne question.

Plusieurs choses.

Il avait une certaine admiration pour lui : pour ce qu'il avait vécu, pour son courage... Il aimait être en sa présence, il s'y sentait bien. Il appréciait aussi de lui être utile, lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Castiel aimait aussi le voir sourire, rire, le voir dormir ...

Avait-il le droit de ressentir tout ça pour cet humain ?

« Dean est pour moi- » Son regard se fit soudainement grave et il se leva brusquement de la chaise. « Je dois partir, Dean est en danger ! »

Sam, surpris, en fit de même. «Quoi ? Comment ça?! »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il était à présent seul dans la pièce.

« Castiel ?! »

L'ange n'avait tout de même pas osé le laisser seul ? Surtout après lui avoir appris que son frère était en danger?

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris avec lui ? Il ne pouvait même pas les rejoindre, Dean avait pris la voiture.

« Merde ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

L'ange venait d'atterrir dans un hangar sombre et délabré.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour trouver son protégé. Il était face à un homme armé... non, c'était sans nul doute un démon. C'était certes son travail, mais Dean avait néanmoins le don de s'attirer des ennuis.

L'inquiétude et la colère venaient de prendre le dessus.

Le chasseur était à terre, assit contre une cloison en bois. Castiel ne pût garder son sang-froid lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci était blessé. Son bras était en sang et une partie de son visage l'était aussi. Comment avait-il osé lui faire du mal ? Ce démon allait regretter ses gestes.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il apparut cette fois-ci derrière le monstre, qui s'appétait de nouveau à lui faire du mal.

Une main derrière sa tête...

« Cas... je suis désolé... » ne put s'empêcher de dire l'aîné des Winchester, après avoir toussé du sang.

Les yeux et la bouche du démon venaient de s'illuminer d'une lumière vive et il se désintégra de suite.

« Oublions ça Dean. »

« Il était temps que tu bouges ton cul aussi ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça d'accord ?! »

L'ange s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes »

Le chasseur se sentit légèrement révolté par ces paroles. De quoi il s'excusait ? Il n'avait pas à le faire !

Les yeux bleus et réconfortant le calmèrent. Dean savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

La main de l'ange s'approcha de son front, et lorsqu'il le toucha... les blessures disparurent. L'ange sourit: l'humain allait à présent mieux.

Et ce regard rassuré força le chasseur à s'expliquer sur ce qui était arrivé l'autre jour. Il devait lui dire, il ne voulait pas de malentendu entre eux.

« Merde Cas, ces salopards d'anges disaient que tu ne méritais pas d'être l'un des leurs, que t'étais impur... Ca m'a foutu hors de moi ! »

L'ange l'observa sans rien dire. Alors c'était ça ? Il était en colère contre eux... pour lui ? Vraiment ? C'était pour ça qu'il disait les haïr...

Peut-être même que Dean l'avait défendu. Étonnement, Castiel ne ressentit pas de colère envers le paradis... Il était heureux d'avoir entendu les paroles de son protégé, il se sentit désormais serein.

« T'as vraiment une famille merdique, t'es pas comme eux ! T'es tellement mieux qu'eux ! On ne peut pas vous comparer merde ! »

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dean... s'énerver ainsi pour lui, cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Ma véritable famille, c'est toi et Samuel. Je ne pense pas que le mot « merdique » soit le plus adapté. » dit-il désormais heureux que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Ces mots... bien sûr qu'il était la leur. Même s'il fallait se l'avouer, elle n'était pas aussi parfaite... suffisait de penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'ici.

D'abord surpris, Dean était néanmoins touché que l'ange les considérait comme plus important que sa famille du paradis.

Et comment pouvait-il encore résister à cette bouille adorable ? Qu'attendait-il ? Il se le demandait toujours. Castiel était là, toujours là pour lui... alors qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait d'avancer ? Son frère était au courant de son secret et ne l'avait pas jugé, cela faisait deux semaines que celui-ci l'encourageait à se dévoiler...

Mais là, c'était trop. Il ne tenait plus.

L'ange était certes dans le corps d'un homme, et alors ? Il s'en fichait, cela ne l'avait jamais réellement posé de problèmes. De plus, l'homme en question était bien fichu... il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Il était surtout un être pur, un ange... et ce fut surtout cela qui l'avait toujours retenu. En plus du fait qu'il ne le méritait pas.

C'était compliqué... mais Castiel était tombé pour lui, avait trahi les siens... Est-ce qu'il voudrait tomber encore plus bas ? Continuer l'aventure avec lui ? Aller plus loin ? Pouvait-il lui demander cela ?

Même s'il se sentait légèrement égoïste, il savait néanmoins que l'ange ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Pour le savoir, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et tester la réaction du principal concerné.

Lorsque l'ange s'apprêta à se lever, Dean l'en empêcha.

Pour cela, tout en essayant de ne pas être brusque, il l'attrapa par sa cravate et le poussa à l'avant, contre lui... et il emprisonna ses lèvres.

Enfin, il l'embrassait ! ... Et Castiel ne le repoussait pas.

En effet, celui-ci n'osa pas bouger... par peur de tout gâcher. Il était tout de même étonné. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à cela.

Dean lui mordit la lèvre, l'ange ouvrit la bouche et le baiser fut de suite approfondi.

Cet humain l'aimait, il pouvait le ressentir à travers cet échange. Le chasseur l'appréciait plus qu'il le pensait… Sam avait eu raison. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait être réciproque... il n'aurait jamais dû s'en soucier. Son cœur allait exploser, il se sentait chanceux... et complet. Il devait montrer à Dean qu'il ressentait la même chose pour lui, alors il répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur. Des mains l'entourèrent, il était entre ses bras et il s'y sentait bien.

Ils restèrent un moment à s'embrasser, profitant l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils ne pourraient jamais plus recommencer.

Et ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Dean qui les interrompit.

Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent à regret et Dean leva les yeux aux ciels, vraisemblablement énervé. Qui avait eu l'audace de les déranger ? Il prit son portable en main, tout en s'excusant auprès de l'ange et répondit :

« Oui ?! » puis il soupira. « Sammy, c'était vraiment pas le moment là ! ... Oui oui, je vais bien, Cass va bien aussi... » Soudainement, il rougit, alors que Castiel pivota sa tête sur le coté. « La ferme, tu veux ?... Fous-moi la paix ! C'est pas tes affaires !... Ouais c'est ça, à toute ! » Après avoir décroché, il fit un sourire gêné. « Il a pas très apprécié que tu partes sans lui. Monsieur était fou d'inquiétude. »

« Oh... » Castiel n'y avait même pas pensé. Sauver Dean était sa priorité... la panique avait pris le dessus. « Je m'excuserais auprès de lui »

« T'as pas intérêt. » Castiel le regarda interrogateur. « S'il avait été là, peut-être que rien... ne serait jamais arrivé… Tu ne crois pas ? » Murmura Dean à son oreille, en remontant ses mains sur le dos de son ange.

« Dean... » Il sourit. « Tu as raison. »

« Dis, et si on allait manger un bon hamburger toi et moi ? »

Étrange façon d'inviter à sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester dans ce vieux hangar. L'ange lui avait dit une fois que cela le rendait vraiment heureux d'en manger, et lui aussi les aimait... Alors, pas de regret !

Les yeux de son compagnon s'illuminèrent, Dean savait qu'il adorerait l'idée.

Il désirait commencer doucement avec cet être qui lui était cher.

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Faites-le moi savoir ! ;) A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !


End file.
